vaalifandomcom-20200213-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Ilaiho
Allekirjoita kommenttisi kirjoittamalla ~~~~ (neljä tildeä) kommenttisi loppuun. Muista otsikoida kommentit. Teknisissä kysymyksissä käänny Wikian henkilökunnan puoleen. ---- Ylläpitäjyys Mielelläni politiikasta kiinnostuneena yksilönä voisin projektin ylläpitäjänä toimia. Samalla nimimerkillä itseltäni löytyy hyvä muokkaushistoria suomenkielisestä Wikipediasta. --psych3 18. tammikuuta 2007 kello 17.45 (EET) Olen kiinnostunut projektista. Samalla nimimerkillä olen toiminut myös suomenkielisessä Wikipediassa. --Tommiu 18. tammikuuta 2007 kello 17.56 (EET) Kiinnostanee. Kannattaa varmaan lähettää henkilön varmistussähköposti sekä tämän että Wikipedian kautta. Kahkonen 18. tammikuuta 2007 kello 19.50 (EET) :Jättäisin nyt ylläpitäjän tehtäväni. Kahkonen 19. maaliskuuta 2007 kello 10.43 (EET) Etusivu Korjaisitko typon Vihreän liiton nimestä. Puolue tosin suosittelee nimestä käytettävän muotoa Vihreät, joten se lienee tännekin parempi. 88.112.30.225 18. tammikuuta 2007 kello 19.20 (EET) Kirjoittaako tänne joku jotain? Täältä puuttuvat kokonaan mallinteet ja ohjeet siitä, mitä pitäisi kirjoittaa. Ehdokaslistakaan ei ole vielä ajantasalla. Mikä on sivuston tarkoitus? 81.175.152.224 20. tammikuuta 2007 kello 07.15 (EET) :No voi hyvänen aika, tämähän on aivan juuri perustettu wiki. Ei Roomaakaan rakennettu päivässä. —ilaiho 20. tammikuuta 2007 kello 08.25 (EET) :Onhan mallineita roskille, tyngille, ja Wikipediasta tuoduille artikkeleille. —ilaiho 20. tammikuuta 2007 kello 16.03 (EET) Hei Haluaisin ylläpitäjäksi. Olisiko vielä tilaa? Vike91 20. tammikuuta 2007 kello 11.51 (EET) :Wikipediassa käyttäjän "Vike91" muokkaushistoria ei ole rehellisesti ottaen kovinkaan mairitteleva, eikä muokkauksia ole paljoa. Odotetaan nyt vähän aikaa, kyllä viisi adminia riittää näin pieneen wikiin. —ilaiho 20. tammikuuta 2007 kello 16.02 (EET) ::Adminina olo tuottanee mainetta ja kunniaa - meriittiä. Jospa admin-ehdokkaalta edellytettäisiin vaikkapa viiden vaalipiirin ehdokasartikkeleiden kirjoittaminen vähintään tyngiksi, olisi olemassa jokin tapa meritoitua työn teolla. 62.165.141.85 24. tammikuuta 2007 kello 18.12 (EET) :::Minä edellytän ylläpitäjiltä ainoastaan kiinnostusta vandalismin torjunnasta. Ylläpitäjyys ei täällä ole palkintovirka sen enempää kuin Wikipediassakaan. Palkintoja varten tänne voisi tehdä papukaijamerkkimallineen. :::Voisit muuten tehdä käyttäjätunnuksen. Minä en aio bännätä tunnustasi. —ilaiho 24. tammikuuta 2007 kello 18.47 (EET) Yhteisvastuupuolue En nyt oikein ole varma, mitä tarkoitat "mainita sanallakaan tämän vuoden vaaleista", mutta kovin monessa muussakaan puolueartikkelissa ei lue sanallakaan tämän vuoden vaaleista. Jos taas tarkoitat sitä, että YVP ei osallistuisi tämän vuoden vaaleihin, niin enpä ole nähnyt minäkään ehdokaslistoja vielä. Toisaalta, YVP:llä ei ole kotisivujakaan, joten netissä ei varmaan noista juuri mitään luekaan. Kahkonen 29. tammikuuta 2007 kello 21.57 (EET) : Minun mielestäni Vaaliwikiin eivät kuulu tämän vuoden vaaleihin liittymättömät puolueartikkelit. —ilaiho 1. helmikuuta 2007 kello 18.39 (EET) Kuinka saan poistettua kokonaan luomani artikkelin? Häiriköistä ei pääse. Samat pyörivät nyt täälläkin kuin tuolla suomi24 palstalla.--PietuS 31. heinäkuuta 2008 kello 20.41 (UTC) : Jos se on ilmiselvää hölynpölyä, pistä sen alkuun . Jos ei, et mitenkään. —ilaiho 31. heinäkuuta 2008 kello 21.22 (UTC) Problem Reports I am sorry I cannot write this in Finnish. Hi, I'm trying to re-introduce people to a feature we have, "report a problem". I don't know if you've seen it, the idea is to give people another route to contact admins... especially people who don't know what the edit button is for ;) You have a few reports at . You can click on the problem ID number to take you to a page that shows just that report. You can click "i" to get the full text of the report, and you can click the icons to mark it as "fixed", "closed" or to flag it for Wikia staff. You can also send email to the person reporting the problem, maybe a good way to draw in new contributors! I hope you'll give it a go, we really hope this will be a useful feature in helping you get in touch with your confused users. Let me know if you need help! -- Uberfuzzy 4. elokuuta 2008 kello 16.49 (UTC) : Okay. They appear to be about an edit war. —ilaiho 4. elokuuta 2008 kello 17.49 (UTC) Sama käyttäjätunnusko Pystytkö tarkistamaan, ovatko käyttäjä Smpläinen ja käyttäjä StopTykkänään sama henkilö? Tämä vain siinä tapauksessa, että useamman käyttäjätunnuksen käyttö on kiellettyä. Morrison2 5. elokuuta 2008 kello 14.16 (UTC) :En valitettavasti pysty. CheckUser-oikeudet ovat ainoastaan Wikia-yhtiön henkilökunnalla. —ilaiho 5. elokuuta 2008 kello 14.22 (UTC) :Kuulemma tarkistavat parhaillaan. —ilaiho 5. elokuuta 2008 kello 20.45 (UTC) Törkeää vandalismia Minä menen nyt nukkumaan, enkä ehdi puolustamaan vaaliwikiä vandalismilta. Toivottavasti tarkastat muutokset ja annan muokkauseston vandalismiin syyllistyneelle käyttäjälle. Sivujen suojaaminen ei enää auta, sillä kyseinen häirikkökäyttäjä siirtyy aina vaan uusiin ja uusin artikkeleihin, joissa hän kumoaa asiallisten käyttäjien lähteistettyjä muutoksia. Morrison2 5. elokuuta 2008 kello 19.44 (UTC) :Sivonen kiertää jälleen estoa. Tällä kertaa puhtaalla IP-tunnuksellaan (80.223.164.43), jota hän onkin käyttänyt alusta asti. Jo tunnuksen muokkaukset ja erityisesti kommentit kertovat, että kyseessä on sama henkilö kuin StopTykkänään, PietuS ja Smpläinen. Äskeiset muokkaukset olivat kutakuinkin asiallisia, mutta se ei antane oikeutta kiertää estoa. Morrison2 9. elokuuta 2008 kello 18.24 (UTC) ::Antaa nyt toistaiseksi olla. Jos se tekee jotain asiatonta, pistä viestiä kanavalle #vaaliwiki Freenodessa. —ilaiho 9. elokuuta 2008 kello 19.05 (UTC) Ohjeista ja osoitteenpaljastuksista Ohjeisiin on syytä lisätä tieto siitä, ettei vaaliwikiä tule käyttää ehdokkaan/piirin/puolueen tiedotuskanavana, vaan sitä varten pitää perustaa blogi tai kotisivu. Lisäksi wikian ylläpidolle olisi tehtävä osoitteenpaljastuspyytö käyttäjästä PietuS. Epäilen vahvasti, että hän on jo kertalleen estetty StopTykkänään/Smpläinen uusissa vaatteissa. Kommentin jätti Morrison2 (keskustelu – ). : Kyllä hän taitaa olla. Hän on ilmoittanut, että on StopTykkänään. Osoitepaljastimen mukaan StopTykkänään ja Smpläinen ovat "very likely" sama käyttäjä. Että kai tämä riittää. —ilaiho 7. elokuuta 2008 kello 21.04 (UTC) Haluaisin Moi, haluaisin ylläpitäjäksi, kun täällä kerran niitä tarvitaan tosissaan. Täällä en ole muokkaillut, mutta olen tuolla hikipedian/muiden wikien (kuten jedipedian) ympäristössä luottokäyttäjä ja varmasti hallitsen homman. --K.Koppa 22. elokuuta 2008 kello 17.27 (UTC) :Muokkaushistoriasi mainitsemissasi wikeissä on varsin pieni, vain muutaman muokkauksen luokkaa. Valitettavasti näillä meriiteillä en uskalla ylläpitäjäoikeuksia antaa. —ilaiho 22. elokuuta 2008 kello 17.39 (UTC) ::Harkittaisiko uudestaan kuukauden kuluttua, jolloin muokkauksia ja historiaa on tullut lisää? Yritän muokkailla myös täällä, ja ilmoittaisin sitten kun meriitit olisivat sopivat. Edit: Näinkin pienelle projektille kolme aktiivista ylläpitäjää on liian vähän. --K.Koppa 22. elokuuta 2008 kello 17.43 (UTC) :::Voidaan katsella uudelleen ensi vaaleissa. Täällä on ollut vandaalien suhteen varsin rauhallista. Jatka toki muokkaamista, mikäli olet kiinnostunut aiheesta. —ilaiho 22. elokuuta 2008 kello 18.54 (UTC) ::::Niin, olen ainakin bänni-lokista huomannut sen. Vaikka sinä ja Kahkonen olette täällä aktiivisia niin jos tänne tulisi massavandalisointia huomaisin kaiken varsin nopeasti. Tosin muokkailu tulee olemaan lähinnä pilkunviilausta. --K.Koppa 22. elokuuta 2008 kello 18.59 (UTC) K.Koppa on sama käyttäjä, kuin Wikipediasta tuttu ArttuS. Hikipediassa ja Jedipediassa K.Koppa on ollut vasta eilisestä alkaen. --67.159.44.63 22. elokuuta 2008 kello 19.07 (UTC) :Ja kukas sinä olet ja mistä pystyt todistamaan asian? --K.Koppa 22. elokuuta 2008 kello 19.14 (UTC) Etusivu Siirretty foorumiosioon. —ilaiho 6. syyskuuta 2008 kello 15.03 (UTC)